1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a video device and a video processing method, and more particularly, to a video stabilization system and a video stabilization system method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, the popularity of digital filming devices grows increasingly, and hence, most of the current mobile electronic devices are equipped with a digital filming function. However, the aforementioned mobile electronic devices mostly are hand held for filming, and image vibration often occurs in the filmed video due to the unstable hand-held state, thus resulting in visual discomfort while viewing the filmed video.
For the purpose of improving image vibration suppression, a method of estimating block motion vectors and a global motion vector is proposed in the prior art to correct image frames with image vibration. However, in the prior art, a processor may be overloaded due to high computation quantity, and when computing and processing tremendous objects or complex pictures, it may cause erroneous judgment of the global motion vector, so that the image frames with image vibration cannot be corrected correctly in real time.
Hence, the prior art still has the abovementioned disadvantages and inadequacy need to be solved.